1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to a satellite communication device for performing communication through an artificial satellite.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a technology for performing communication such as a telephone, a facsimile, the Internet, or the like through an artificial satellite has been known. Communication through an artificial satellite (hereinafter, referred to as satellite communication) is utilized in a region which does not have wired or wireless communication equipment (at sea or on an isolated island), for example. U.S. Pat. No. 7,664,815 (Patent Document 1) discloses this kind of technology.
According to Patent Document 1, a crew member of a marine vessel can receive support for a marine instrument from a person in a remote place using satellite communication by selecting the marine instrument in accordance with instructions of the system.